Lore/Species
}} Any fantasy species can be played in the world. Below you can find world specific species created by our mods! Those who carry blood of two different parental heritages, often commonly (and rudely) referred to as "half bloods". While a valid part of society, selective pure bloods may occasionally still look down on them. Amals are formed when two species of different heritage produce offspring and are a mix of both species in both appearance and magical abilities (with exception of dragonborn, where only one element is carried over). Humanoid creatures featuring animalistic parts on their bodies, from ears and tail to scales, or even entire animal limbs. Some are known to even be entirely anthropomorphic. Their senses are usually sharpened and some are even capable of shape shifting into a version of their respectively represented animal. When shifted, most therians are still capable of speech. Dragonborn are a rather curious phenomenon. Unlike other species they aren't born to a mother, but instead are a gift from nature itself and enter the world as a child or teenager in age. Volcanic dragons emerge from steaming lava, mountain dragons break from ancient rocks, gale dragons form from clouds (storm dragons form from thunderclouds, both count to the gale family), glacier dragons melt from eternal ice, tide dragons breach from whirlpools and nature dragons grow from roots of a freshly deceased tree. Unlike dragons, they have no subspecies. While Dragonborn share the circumstances of their birth with the reptilian giants, they are not quite the same. The humanoid creatures feature no dragon form, but merely limbs, wings, tails, scales or facial features of their ancestors. Like dragons, their life span reaches from a hundred to several hundred years of age, having existed since ancient times. Their physical appearance ages differently in every individual. Dragonborns are immune to their own element and are strong wielders of elemental magic. Dragons feature the same elemental patterns as dragonborns! See more about dragons on Fauna! Kurrea are miniature versions of different species. Achieved through an alchemy potion, a species may shrink to the size of a small child with sometimes big ears, tails, or other physical features that will look too big for their bodies. Their facial features are very petite, adding to their perception of a 'cute' species. Kurrea can not engage in reproductional activities, as they lack the physical necessity to do so, meaning all are asexual by default. The Itari are an ancient, tribe settled species older than even dragonborn. Itari developed from the Iortari (Yortaree - soft r; Extinct) and are commonly known as bird folk, as their appearance ranges from full bipedal bird people to humanoid specimen growing feathers on selective body parts, similar to dragonborn's scales. Feathers can occur on shoulders, neck, ears, hip, chest, elbows and can feature even a tail or wings (on arms), but in all cases they will have feathers on their head instead of hair. All feathers are vibrant in color and rarely completely dull. Instead of feet, both humanoid and bird versions can feature either claws or paws. Itari have individual tribe customs in each village, however, all itari share a mutual joy in expression through music and dance. The Iortari, unlike the Itari, were capable of enhancing their plumes through magic and alter their physical appearance through glamour. Carriers of this magic were called '''Piuma'. This skill was lost in their successor race. Interspecies Breeding Amals are made exclusively by different species of different heritage mixing. Amal blood works with dominant and recessive genes, able to result in different outcomes when at least two sources of blood are mixed, but the offspring never features more than two of the parent species at the same time. If two amal parents have children, their offspring may come out as an entirely different species than their siblings. Gene example below. Dragonborn are usually born through nature's force, but are able to breed with their kin or other species. A pureblood dragonborn can only be born by two dragonborns mating, or a sacrifice being offered to the respective elements to receive an egg (think goat into volcano). If two dragonborn mate, their child will only feature one parental element and hatch an infant. In case of breeding with another species, dragonborn birth amals like any other species, however are limited to which partners they can breed with. If the female is a dragonborn and their partner is a mammal, they can not breed together naturally, as the female would be unable to lay an egg to hatch mammal offspring. If the female is a mammal, she can however give birth to a half dragonborn through a natural mammal birth. If the species are unable to mate, they can ask for an egg through sacrifice like others. The Kurrea reproduce asexually, which means they cannot mate with other species. Similar to dragonborn, if a couple including a member of the Kurrea wishes to have a child, they can breed by enclosing eon essence of the two parents inside an egg shaped container called "Bayda". The bayda is then nourished like a fertilized egg for six months before hatching either a small version of a pureblood or an amal. Only Itari with bird anatomy lay eggs. Humanoid anatomy ones don't. You were wondering, I know. Category:Lore Category:A to Z Category:Group